Royal
by Tae-la-la
Summary: Kurtofsky.  Mini-fic.  Just over 1k words.  In which Kurt and Dave are about to get married before they move to New York.


Author's Note: Firstly, to any readers of Twice Blessed, I apologize times a million for not updating yet. But guess what I'm posting later today? Yup, Chapter 3. Til then enjoy this little tidbit of an attempt to make up for it! This story may or may not be expanded on, we'll see.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath and stared into the same mirror he'd stared into every morning since his father bought it for him six years ago. Every single day of high school Kurt had sat in the little white chair and made absolutely certain he looked flawless. Every single day he had still been consumed with fear. As surely as he'd loved how he looked, he'd known others would still attack him for it.<p>

Today he did not sit in the chair. It was pushed off to the side because every time he stopped moving he started shaking. He stood far back from the mirror biting his lip and adjusted his tie for what seemed to be the millionth time; it never seemed to lie symmetrically in the center. On a normal day this would only barely annoy him because he knew no one would notice, but today it wasn't about everyone else. It was about _him_. Today this tie frustrated him nearly to the point of tears.

"Stupid, cheap piece of crap." He eyed his beautiful suit with irrepressible malice once again. It had been agreed upon from the very start that the price of today's events had to remain as low as possible. He himself had made that rule. It wasn't as if he thought he needed extravagant expenses to be happy, but it was the vision, the flawless dream he'd had since childhood. Giving that up had been a heavier blow than he'd thought it would be.

He tried to shrug off the feeling as he struggled again with the imperfect tie. Not for the first time today, fear washed over him. For the first time in his life his future would not be a blank page to write upon whatever he wished. There would be something already written there, every step of the way, a constant. Sometimes it would facilitate his desires, and sometimes it would prevent them.

The fear and the loss and that damn tie were too much. He covered his face, feeling the tears against his palms, but did not remove his hands.

When he heard the door open he rubbed tears from his cheeks and put on a little smile. His expression dissolved into surprise as he saw who was reflected in the mirror. "David? No, you're not supposed to-"

He started to turn around, but Dave quickly gripped one of his shoulders and turned him right back towards the mirror. "I don't think that rule really applies here," Dave said, slipping his arm around Kurt's waist and leaning to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He smiled at their twins in the mirror. "I mean, you're not a bride."

Kurt glared at the mirror-David. "No, but you _could_ humor me."

Dave just gave him a gentle squeeze, pressing his lips to his fiancé's neck before moving them up to his ear. "You look fucking beautiful, fancy."

Kurt tried to hold his scornful expression, but a little smile broke free. "Well, I do what I can with the very least money can buy." He regretted the sourness in his tone the moment he heard it.

David seemed not to notice. "You're… _almost_ perfect."

The glare returned. "Excuse me? _Almost_?"

Dave pulled away just for a second and lifted up the hand he'd been keeping behind his back the entire time. He carefully placed the object he was holding onto Kurt's head, bringing his other hand up to adjust it. "There."

Kurt smiled and raised his hand to touch a fingertip to the shiny surface. "David…" He gave a somehow affectionate roll of his eyes. "I am _not_ getting married in a plastic prom crown."

He started to remove it but David caught his hands and pulled them down, wrapping both sets of their arms around Kurt. "Oh yes you are. We both are."

Unable to move, he chose to simply stomp a foot lightly in protest. "This is ridiculous."

He was rewarded with a cheeky smile. "Just wait, it gets better."

Kurt groaned as Dave released him and ran over to the door, where he'd apparently stashed something beforehand. He came hurrying back with a garment bag in one hand. He held it out as Kurt turned to give him a questioning look.

"Well, open it." Dave bounced slightly on his heels, and Kurt almost giggled at the sight.

He stepped forwards and began to pull down the zip while David held the hanger. The moment he saw the black fabric he stopped, stroking it with a finger. It felt… He looked up, a bit shocked. "What-"

His partner was positively beaming. "Go on."

Kurt obeyed, unzipping the bag completely. His disbelief multiplied with each inch of fabric revealed. He groped inside the bag for a designer tag, but he knew what it would say before it ever reached his eyes. The moment he saw it, he felt his throat tighten.

His words came out in a breathless squeak. "_David we cannot afford this_."

David laughed as he pulled the suit with its bag away from Kurt's hands, which he only now realized were clutching onto them. Dave laid the bag across the bed and turned back to grasp both Kurt's hands and pull him close. His voice was an excited whisper. "You remember when William and Kate got married?"

Kurt nodded, but his eyes looked lost. "I… you didn't care about that."

"Nah, but you did." Dave kissed one of Kurt's hands before going on. "It was all you could talk about for _weeks_. You went on and on about how beautiful it was, and how you would give anything for a royal wedding."

"David, I…"

"I'm going to give you the most amazing wedding that some un-extraordinary boy from Lima possibly could. I know that it won't be perfect, and I'll forget some detail you wanted here or there, but I'm going to do my best… for you." He kissed his fiancée's hands once more and released them. He didn't say another word, just smiled as he turned and left the room.

Kurt stared after him. _I am about to become Kurt Karofsky in a small wedding in my father's living room, with all of seven people in attendance. I will be wearing a plastic crown that holds value to almost no one in this world but myself, and I will be in the most expensive suit I have ever had the pleasure of touching._

He lingered on the only words that mattered. _I am about to become Kurt Karofsky._

Kurt Hummel looked back into that mirror without any of the fear he'd held before.


End file.
